


Yaz tells the truth

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Yaz an the Doctor have some time to themselves and Yaz wats to go to see her mother Naija and tell her what has been going on but wants the Doctor to go with her. Will Yaz tell the truth?





	Yaz tells the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Thasmin fans!

Inside the TARDIS control room somewhere in the vortex. Yaz was thinking about her family, her mum as she promised she would talk to her about the Doctor. She didn’t ask when her Nani visited but felt not to ruin her Nani’s day and learnt a valuable lesson during her adventure when she met a young version of Nani and learnt the truth of her existence. Graham and Ryan were at home for a bit so ha a few adventures with the Doctor herself. She enjoyed it but now she felt she had speak to her mum before it was too late. She walked to the Doctor who as working on the control panel. Yaz asked, “Doctor! Can I go and see my mother? I feel I need to tell her something but I need you to be with me. As a friend.” The Doctor lifted her head up during this. She replied, “Yeah, ok. I understand why, Ryan’s dad knows but your family don’t but your mother has been involved accidentally. I will come with you as I want to see our mother again.” Yaz smiled as the Doctor took off to Sheffield.  
The TARDIS landed outside Yaz’s flat. The two ladies left the TARDIS. The Doctor stared at her friend. She asked Yaz, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Yaz nodded with a purpose to tell the truth. The Doctor holds out her nearest hand to Yaz who grabs her hand and they walk towards to the flats. Minutes later, Yaz knocked at her flat door. The door opens. A voice says, “Yaz and the Doctor. What is going on?” The voice was revealed to be Yaz’s mum, Naija Khan. ‘Mum, I think you know what’s its about,” Yaz said. Naija gestured the girls to come in to the flat and in the living her living room, her Dad Hakim and sister Sonya was sat watching the TV. Naija sits dow next her husbands whilst Doctor and Yaz sit with Sonya where they were engaging a bit of sibling rivalry. Naija broke the silence asked Yaz, “What would you like to tell us Yaz?” Yaz was nervous but the Doctor gives her the nod. She starts to speak, “Mum, Dad and Sis I travel in time and space quite the Doctor, my friend Ryan and his Grandad Graham. Its brilliant and its very great place to visit. I know I not committed with work but being a Junior Officer does give enough to do and I want more.” Sonya was gobsmacked with excitement. Yaz noticed her look very mischievous . Sonya asked the Doctor, “Are you dating my sister?” Yaz felt embarrassed at her sister. “Sonya, not now. I am thinking about what I just heard from your sis,” said Naija in a stern voice ten she changed her tune and turn to ask Yaz, “Yaz, you would rather travel than work?” Yaz looked at the Doctor in shock. She understood that it was a trick question for her friend to answer. “Yeah, I don’t know if I will get promoted. They haven’t dealt with Dad’s waste problem,” Yaz answered back. The Doctor need with her but was unsure what Yaz meant. Naija was satisfied as she gave them the thumb up. The Doctor turned to Sonya and said, “I don’t think were a couple to be honest and your mum made the same mistake a few weeks ago.” Sonya made a wolf whistle at Naija who tutted back at her.  
A few hours later after staying for tea with Yaz’s family, Yaz and the Doctor left to head back to the TARDIS to meet with Ryan and Graham. Naija saw them pt. “Yaz, if it gets dangerous, please come back home, Naija said firmly t her daughter. The Doctor had to say something quickly. She said, “Naija, I can’t promise that, I already told her and the others that but I can try and stop them and bring them home myself.” Yaz nodded at her best friend. Naija understood the Doctor’shomesty. Naija pulled Yaz into a hug and said, “Goodbye Yaz!” Yaz sheds a tear and says to her mum, “Bye mum!” Yaz let go of her mum and walked towards the exit and the Doctor puts her arm around Yaz. “Great job Yaz, you did it! Let’s get back to the others” she said to Yaz. ‘Thanks Doctor, let’s see more of the universe, said Yaz as she rubbed her left hand over her teary eyes.


End file.
